


Dust in the baesment

by FloraTremonte



Series: Thindost the grey island [1]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Abuse, Foster Family, M/M, Personality Disorder, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraTremonte/pseuds/FloraTremonte
Summary: Nothing last forever,love is an exception.





	1. Ast means dust

Asto is my mothername,not my mother's name,it is the name given by my mather.She was not educated,couldn't speak English,couldn't read her language either.She was a slaveborn(a child of a slave),fifty years ago she would be a slave at birth,but she was free,so I was free--am free,fine,I don't have a way with words,and English is my secand language.

We used to live in Thindost.The grey island.  
I never understand,Thindost is not an island but a coastal city,it has zero island.Why would people call it that,and why is it grey?Alex would know,he likes history and geography.He also likes languages and literature,and many other stuff.He told me the meaning of Ast back when we first met.He was four,I was five,and we were both unfortunate.

I then asked what's the meaning of his mothername,he said he doesn't have that.He was not a thintol citizen.His mother was a foreigner.At that time "foreigner" was not a popular word in Thindost,call someone foreigner in front of him or her is almost insulting.He knew that of couse.He took his mother's surname,which means pain.I guessed,because it is Paine.

He was in pain.Because he cried a lot.That I also guessed.I did ask why but my mom told me to stay quiet when he cry,just pet him on the shoulder or give him a tissue.His shoulder had many wounds so I offered him my handkerchief instead.  
He thanked me,sobbing.He was in pain because of his mother.He said.  
At first I thought he meant his name or citizenship.I was five,I know better now.


	2. absurd world

I grew up in a time where the reasonable became absurd now.I tried to find reason behind every act,untill I realized--someone helped me realize,and by someone I mean Alex--most of the times people were dominated by emotion rather than sense.(I don't know whether this sentence is grammatically correct.)That explained many things I failed to understand as a child.

Now I understand why my mom took him in.Staying with us was not the best desicion(not to mention it would put my mom in great danger,she could have been arrested and sentenced to death for kidnapping children if anyone turned her to the police,and they would believe a single young woman with no steady job while raising two children is a criminal.But why would her do that?I mean kidnap a 4-year-old,they did't give a slaveborn any social benefit.Now I know they just want to sweep out as many slaveborn as possible.),but it was the best desicion for Alex.

He would've been thrown to the orphanage in any other situation.You see,his father abandaned him and his mother was not a thintol citizen,that made him an orphan in the eyes of thintol.I would accompany him because I was born outside a marriage,that made me an orphan as well.Family is a sacred word in Thindost,not every child has one.

I doubt whether we will survive in the orphanage.  
We won't,I guess.  
We visited that orphanage several times when we were 15,there was a stone at the gate,on it carved the orphenage of Thindost was estabished when the slavery was ended.The location was chosed to cover child traffiking.There was nothing within 50 square kilometers,nothing,no road,no tree,nothing but dirt and stone.

I don't really care about those things,I only visited the orphenage for the social study,our school assignment every summer holiday.Students work in group,investigate a topic of the student's choice,submit the 5000 words investigation report and 1000 words attainment.Normally about the change of food or cloth.However,Atarion,a classic thintol citizen,decided to actually do something.

Atarion is his fathername,I don't know his mothername because I don't know him that well.Atarion means "a son of a distinguished family".When he decided to actually do something,I thought he was not serious.I joint his group,which had a weird name,The Relevant.He gave every group member a T-shirt with "T.R."on it.

Don't think a bunch of teenager could end an organized crime in two month.We didn't,when things got wrong,Atarion asked help from his foster father,a powerful old man.The downside was we did't finish the report,so we didn't get credits.I didn't care about that either.I joined T.R. because Alex was in it.That summer ,was the first time we spoke after ten years.

Everything good in my life happens in summer.The first time I met Alex was in a summer.


End file.
